Sickly Prediciment
by Sarcasministic
Summary: Wind notices Jack acting strangely, and decides to take him to the Pole. But is there evil lurking behind the shadows? Rated T because I'm paranoid and there's no telling what I may type.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is short. Don't criticize meh! I don't own Rise of the Guardians (lucky you, Dreamworks).**

 **Notes at end of chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The day had started out normal.

Jack woke up, called for the wind, and rode over the countries, sending snow to Ireland, Russia, Germany, and over half of North America. Burgess, of course. But a queasy feeling made its presence known.

"Ah, crap." Jack mumbled, delirious. "This is so not cool."

The wind, North, swirled around him worriedly. Her boy never got sick. But he _did_ seem quite sick….

Jack suddenly began to fall out of the sky, unconscious.

North screeched, attempting to get a good grip on him. She whipped around him in a panicked but determined state, realizing she couldn't prevent the fall. Slowly, he drifted onto a field of snow.

 _If this doesn't cure him,_ North thought restlessly, _then Nick is gonna have to take him._

Santa was busy carving ice.

The yetis had gotten yet _another_ paint color wrong, the elves didn't bring chocolate chip fudge cookies, and Christmas was in no more than three weeks. Stress was evident in the bright blue orbs that hung under layers of wrinkles as he frowned in concentration and precision.

"And so help me God," Nick mumbled, "if Phil comes in here and smashes something, they'll be a whole lot more to fix than a broken ice sculpture."

"North!" Bunny crashed through the door, thankfully not destroying anything. "Frostbite's done it again!"

"Done vhat, may I ask?"

"My Warren's frozen to the tips!" he howled, waving his hands up wildly in the air. "Where the 'ell is he?"

He glared at the frantic paws. "Don't know, Aster. But you should stop waving hands around like that. Many delicate in room, Bunnymund."

"Sorry," he rubbed his neck. "But ya needa reprimand 'im."

"No I don't. I don't have a frozen Warren to deal with."

"He won't listen ta me if _I_ talk ta 'im!"

"Your problem, not mine."

Suddenly, there was a banging on the large window to the right of the two Guardians. The looked in humor at what they saw.

"Looks like Jack got tired." North walked over to the window and opened it. Wind immediately dropped the feverish boy in his arms, streaming around the room in panic.

"North… is that Wind?" Bunny asked, frowning in suspicion at the air. She wrapped around him, giving her answer.

 _Yes, you dimwit._ **(They can't hear her, btw. cArry oN...)**

"Bunny, Jack burning up." North yelled, taking his hand off the winter spirit's head. "Go get medical supplies. I vill get him in bed."

Bunny bounded to the supply closet, feeling guilty. After the supplies was wiggled out of the small space, he bounded to the large room (Jack was claustrophobic—Bunny found that out the hard way). Wind swirled around him, rivaling him in speed.

Jack was pale and sweating. His white hair stuck to his forehead from the perspiration, as did his hoodie. The room was frigid, causing a shiver to erupt from Bunny.

"Got the stuff." He handed it over to North.

"Thank you." Bunny shuffled his feet, embarrassed as he watched North feed Jack and get medicine into his system. "Bunny? Vhat you standing there for?"

"Well… I guess I feel a bit useless."

"Aw, you want to help."

"Yes, North, I wanna help."

"Well, how 'bout you get cold rag and bucket. Jack seem to have bad case of stomach flu, yes?" North sighed deeply. "Sick winter spirit will be hard to keep up with."

"Really, now?" Bunny chuckled. "We'll see." He left the room.

"If only you knew." North laughed, having talked to Jack a week before about this exact subject. "If only you knew."

 **Hey, my peeps!**

 **My brother's sick :(** **. Then THIS crazy idea popped in my head, and I thought, "Why not?" Chapter two of this will probably be up by tomorrow, or maybe even later today.**

 **You know, I was listening to** _ **All the Little Lights**_ **by Passenger** **, and I couldn't help but think of how certain parts of the song applied (even if the lights were going out) to ROTG.**

 **With that happy note…**

 **Love you all!**

 **Mini**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no excuse. I am so very sorry. I just didn't feel like writing today… but I got this chapter and C3 of** _ **Truth Uncovered**_ **up! (Jeez it's 12 in the morning….)**

 **Guest** **: Thank you!**

 **He says thank you! (Sorry, I keep trying to type your name but it won't come up. You know who you are!)**

 **EmotionalDreamer101** **: Thank you!**

 **Now, I'm just gonna warn you now. I meant for this story to remain cute, but this chapter is why it's rated T (I'm overreacting again, guys). I SWEAR I WAS GONNA MAKE IT CUTE….**

 **Cookies to everyone! (I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. I KEEP FORGETTING TO SAY THAT. SORRY, DREAMWORKS!)**

 **cArrY oN….**

* * *

Chapter Two

Bunny was wrong.

Dead. Wrong.

He'd been chosen to take the first shift of watching Jack. He rewet the rag occasionally, and the bucket stayed empty. North slept in the other room, his snores carrying down the hall.

Bunny finally relaxed, seeing as Jack temperature had gone down a few degrees. He leaned back in the chair, stretching his back out and sighing in content. His ears perked.

Retching.

And a whole lot of gasping.

Bunny sprung up, bounding across the room in less than a second, and had the bucket under Jack in less than that. Vomit filled the bucket, but Aster just rubbed his back, whispering words of assurance.

"You're gonna be fine." Jack spit into the bucket, breathing heavily. "That's it, you're good."

"Shut the hell up, Bunny." He leaned back on the bed after the older Guardian had wiped his mouth. "Just shut up."  
"Jack—"

"Shut up, Aster!"

He winced at his real name. It sounded wrong in the spirit's mouth, like _Kangaroo_ or _Bunny_ , or even _Cottontail_ was meant to be said. And Jack was never this angry.

But Bunny complied, washing the bucket out quickly and efficiently. After returning it to the boy's side, he laid back in his chair.

Thirty minutes later, they were at it again.

"God, this sucks." Jack rubbed his face.

"I know, Frostbite. Do you—"

"Bunny, for the last fucking time, no! I am not hungry! You're making my head hurt, Aster."

The funny thing was that Bunny had never before asked him if he were hungry. He silenced himself, watching as the boy went to sleep.

And the night went on with retching, gagging, choking, and, most importantly—

Cursing.

* * *

North woke up to sunshine, tweeting birds, and…

His room.

Swearing, he got his suit on and stomped his way over Jack's room. Bunny was supposed to have waked him up for his shift—who knows what could've happened to the poor rabbit.

Jack had told North how he got when he was sick. The subject had surprised North greatly, but when he thought it back over, it was simple precaution. And boy, you needed one when it was _Jack_ who was stuck in bed.

"Bunny!"

The questioned pooka bolted upright, shaking the sleep from his eyes almost immediately. "Wha…."

"Why did you not wake me up, hm?" North walked over to Jack's sleeping form, checking his temperature. "There no way you survived that night."

"I was wanderin' how I did it myself." Bunny scowled. "You didn't tell me about the mood swings."

"Did you even get any sleep?" Tooth flew in, laughing her head off.

Bunny stared at her and Sandy, who'd just arrived as well, a huge grin on his face. "You all knew?"

North chuckled. "Yep."

"And you didn't _tell_ me?"

"Oh, but Bunny, I thought he wouldn't be too hard to keep up with." Tooth fake pouted.

"Oh, shut up." Bunny frowned. "Wait, you were _spying_ on me?"

They all heard a groan. No one dared to go near the boy, all looking at Bunny. The rabbit moaned, rubbing his temples. "I will get you guys back." But he was looking at North, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Jack's looking a bit green." Tooth fluttered over, holding the bucket under the delusional boy.

"Mother-mode activated." North and Bunny mumbled, looking at each other.

Jack vomited his guts out, immediately being thrown into a coughing fit afterwards. She looked at her fellow Guardians, a troubled and confused look on her face.

"North? I didn't think he was _this_ sick."

"Me neither." He frowned. "This is troubling."

Sandy poked Bunny's arm, making symbols above his head. The four seasons, and a coughing boy. Bunny nodded, seeing what he was getting at.

"Do you think it could be a seasonal sickness? One that only affects Jack's type?"

"That's true," Tooth agreed, wiping Jack's mouth off. "It would explain his symptoms. Especially the fever."

"His vomiting is what's worrying me the most." Bunny frowned, paw on his chin. "I wasn't able to get anything into his system without it coming back into the bucket. But…."

"Vhat, Bunny?" North questioned, seeing the look on his friend's face.

"He started throwin' up blood at two." Bunny bit his lip. "Not a whole bunch, but enough ta worry someone."

"Blood?"

"Vhat can we do?"

"I think we need to contact Mother Nature," Aster said reluctantly. "If she isn't available, or just won't do it, then we'll get Amelia. She cares for Jack quite a bit, and knows the most medical knowledge or all his siblings."

Tooth nodded, happy at the thought of seeing her sister again. "That sounds good. I'll stay here with Jack incase he needs me, and you should go see Mother Nature."

Sandy made a symbol of Amelia with a check.

"Good." North gestured to Bunny. "We'll go see Mother Nature. If we can get both of them…."

"The more the better."

"True that, shelia."

With that, they split up.

* * *

Sandy flew as fast as he could. Amelia Autumn was in southern Ireland, and it would take a while to get there. There was no time to waste.

"Bunny, I know you scared."

"'M not scared."

"Bunny."

The rabbit sighed. They'd decided to get a snow globe, seeing as it would be faster than both the tunnels and the sleigh—combined. "North, I'm not scared. I'm just… nervous. And angry."

"Vhy angry?"

"I feel like she should've shown up by now. Her son, by creation, is stuck in bed because of some sickness that she associates with."

"Since when do I associate with Jack's sickness, Bunnymund?"

He jumped, just now noticing they were in a forest. It was lush and full of life of all colors. The woman practically blended in with her surroundings, the leaves of her dress covering and complementing every curve of her body. Her startling black eyes stared Bunny down.

"I—uh…."

"Aster," she started, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't _associate_ with any sickness. A seasonal sickness is that—a seasonal sickness. It only affects my children. Every three centuries they catch it. I know how to treat it."

"Then why didn't you come sooner?" Bunny pressed on.

"Jack is not only my son, but the Moon's as well. That means that his powers are divided between us. I don't hold a telepathic connection with Jack like I do with his siblings. The _moon_ holds that connection. So I _would have_ come, Aster, if it weren't for that."

There was silence. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Mother Nature had a worried look on her face. "Sandy and Amelia are waiting for our assistance. We'll meet Sasha and Samuel there—Jack doesn't have much more time."

"How do you—"

"Amelia." With a wave of her slender hand, they were back at the pole.

* * *

"Sister, calm down." Jack's harsh breathing betrayed her words. Tooth grimaced, rubbing her face.

"Calm down?" Amelia howled, waving wildly to Jack. "My brother's dying and Sasha and Samuel aren't here yet! He could just stop at any moment!"

"You said yourself that he has ten minutes left. Are you saying that you're lying?"

"No! But, Tooth, _ten minutes_ is almost up."

Right then and there, Mother Nature, Samuel, Sasha, Bunny and North appeared. Seraphina's face paled at the sight of Jack.

"He isn't dead, right?"

Tooth shook her head, getting up and making room for the "No, but he's barely holding on."

"This is his first time?" Sasha asked.

Mother Nature nodded. "Yes."

"Then of course he's barely here. His body hasn't had time to adapt to it like ours have."

"Let's just start." Samuel was getting worried, twiddling his thumbs.

They all surrounded him. Mother took place of Jack, seeing as they needed each season for the procedure to be completed. The Winds made their way into the room, twirling around the bed.

Seraphina began the enchantment. Amelia joined in first, then Samuel, and finally Sasha, her voice harmonic. The Winds filled in the background, seeing as it was their language.

The Guardians watched in amazement from behind the spirits, mouth agape in wonder and shock. Each was too afraid to speak, fearing it would interrupt the spell.

They watched as everything moved in slow motion. Bunny was the first to see the winds—each a different color. North was blue, South was brown, East was green, and West was yellow. The colors coordinated with the seasons. As Jack's lips began to move, Mother Nature's stopped. One-by-one, they left the hex, backing away slowly and bowing.

Tooth gasped, seeing the woman that now floated over Jack. Her hair was dark brown, her eyes gold and pupil less, her dress glowing and her wings pure white.

 _"Et revertantur in terram viventium sana pietate filius."_ She looked at Mother Nature.

She seemed troubled by this. _"Quid est iniuriam?"_

 _"Qui tribulant me."_

 _"Qualiter?"_

 _"Multa luce, quam credis aegrius est ille."_

Mother Nature frowned. _"He curator, yes?"_

She was fading away. _"Jam enim de Seraphina."_ With that, the angelic woman was gone.

Time sped up, but that didn't prevent Tooth's and Amelia's terrified looks. "What did she mean by that?"

"Amelia—"

"Seraphina," Tooth stood up, wings fluttering. "What did she mean?"

"Why didn't she ask for offerings afterwards?" Samuel questioned, frowning.

"Tooth," Mother Nature growled. "Amelia. Private."

* * *

"So he's sick?"

"Amelia, shush!"

"I'm sorry, Seraphina," Tooth held a hand up. "But what good will it be keeping it from the rest of them? And _'godly boy'_? What was that about?"

"He's the son of both Manny and me. No other spirit has been born with his abilities. He's basically a god."

"But he can die."

Mother Nature nodded. "But he can die."

"So he's a human god?"

"Yes, Gloria."

"Cielo… she seemed worried." Amelia added. "She's never shown emotion before."

"It is a bit scary that she broke." Seraphina bit her lip. "Gloria… I just think that they would ask too many questions. Questions that we can't answer."

"Well, what're you going to tell Sasha and Sam?" Tooth replied. "They still aren't old enough to inherit Latin. And North and Bunny will be worried."

"Tell them it's private."

"That may work between you Guardians," Amelia sighed, rubbing her temples. "But there's no way Sam and Sash are gonna buy that."

"I'll deal with them," Seraphina groaned, not looking forward to it. "But you can't tell them no matter what, you hear me, Amelia? Not even if they bother you all day."

"I know, Mother."

Before they entered the room, Tooth laughed. "I didn't know the Winds knew Latin."

"Only North does." Amelia replied, laughing as they entered the room. Said Wind was cradling the now awake form of Jack, who was looking around the room in confusion.

When he saw Mother Nature, he blinked. "I'm missing something, aren't I?"

Bunny chuckled. "Ya were sick, Frostbite."

"I know that." He pointed a finger at Bunny. "I remember last night, Kangaroo."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, and I meant to tell you I get like that whenever I'm sick." He rubbed his neck. Then he glanced at North. "But I thought North would tell you the minute he found out."

The man became red with embarrassment. "Eh, I forgot."

Amelia kneeled down next to him, checking his temperature. "You feel okay, Jack?"

"Yeah."

"What do you remember?" Mother Nature questioned, seeing an indescribable look behind his eyes.

"Uh, last night… and waking up…?" he yawned. "Can I, like, go to sleep? Is that okay, or do I have a concussion too?"

"No, no." Sasha laughed. "We'll go. C'mon, Sam." She hauled him out of the room before he could protest.

"Okay… goodnight, Jack!" Tooth flew out the window, making her way to the Palace to check up on things.

"Night, Frostbite."

"See you later, Jack!"

Mother Nature laughed. "I'll see you when you wake up again, Jack."

With that, it was him and Autumn.

"Amelia…."

"Yes, Jack? Oh, are you hungry?"

"No…."

"Jack?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, blue and yellow meeting.

"What did Cielo mean by 'he's sicker than you believe'?"

* * *

 _ **Et revertantur in terram viventium sana pietate filius:**_ **And return to the land of the living sound, godly child.**

 _ **Quid est iniuriam?:**_ **What is wrong?**

 _ **Qui tribulant me:**_ **He trouble's me.**

 _ **Qualiter?:**_ **How so?**

 _ **Multa luce, quam credis aegrius est ille:**_ **There is much light, but he's sicker than you believe.**

 _ **He curator, yes?:**_ **He's cured, yes?**

 _ **Jam enim de Seraphina:**_ **For now, Seraphina.**

 **OMG HOW DOES JACK ALREADY KNOW LATIN? HE'S ONLY 317 YEARS OLD! You have to be 10,000!**

 **I am so ready for the criticism. I don't know if Google Translate is accurate, but "There is much light, but he's sicker than you believe" was the hardest fucking line ever.**

 **Gloria is Tooth's real name (prob not. Don't care. I DO WHAT I WANT.)**

 **Gloria, Cielo, and Amelia (who knew?) are all Latin. Tooth and Amelia are sisters (weird, I know). Amelia is old enough for the Latin inheritance, and Tooth just** _ **knows**_ **the language somehow (probably from Amelia. Oh, gossip!)**

 **I am so sorry if I have offended anyone. The language sounded ancient (THIS ISN'T THE LANGUAGE THE WINDS SPEAK) and so I decided to use it. Latin is Cielo's native language.**

 **Now, I am going to use the same seasonal names and characters for each story I do. I've grown attached, what can I say?**

 **Amelia Autumn, Sasha Spring, Samuel Summer, Jack Frost (of COURSE!), Cielo… etc.**

 **CIELO DOES NOT APPLY TO** _ **Truth Uncovered**_ **! SHE IS MORE ANCIENT THAN… wait I haven't posted the chapter yet. BUT SHE DOESN'T APPLY TO THAT STORY!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Mini**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG THEY'RE MAKING BIG HERO 7. STAN LEE CONFIRMED IT.**

 **You all already knew this? Oh. Well, I'm usually late to the party anyway.**

 **I don't own Rise of the Guardians!**

 **cArrY oN….**

Chapter 3

"Jack… I'm, uh, gonna be right back." Amelia was slowly backing away toward the door.

Jack sighed. "You're gonna tell Mother, aren't you?"

"I never said that."

"Amelia."

She bolted out the door, fleeing from his bewildered expression. Had Cielo known that he would understand?

Everyone was eating cookies (with the exception Tooth, who was scolding everyone and claiming that their teeth would turn yellow) and sitting around in North's living room. The space was huge with pillars and ornate decorations and Christmas-y red walls.

Samuel saw Amelia first, immediately ending his conversation with Sasha. "Amelia?"

"Did something happen to Jack?" Tooth practically screamed, and would've flew for his door had she not been held back by Mother Nature.

Said woman tilted her head at her daughter. "Amelia?"

"He understood her."

"What?" Bunny asked, confused.

"He understood Cielo!" Amelia shouted, hands in the air. "He fucking understood her!"

Tooth shooed Nature's hands away. "Amelia, are you sure—"

"Yes! And I don't know how to answer his question!"

"You're saying," Bunny laughed, holding his hands up. "That Frostbite knows Latin?"

"Yes, Kangaroo, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"The whole thing?" Mother Nature whispered, legitimately shocked for the first time in centuries. "Are you saying—"

"He heard the whole thing." Amelia nodded, calmed down. She groaned. "I just don't know how. He's only 300 years old."

"317, actually."

North looked up, just as surprised as everyone else. Jack Frost stood in the foyer, leaning heavily on his staff.

"Jack!" Tooth screeched, attempting to pick him up and carry him back to his room.

He chuckled, floating away. But Amelia didn't miss the pace he was doing so at.

"Jack? Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, because you never answered my question." He rubbed his neck. "And my head hurts. But I think that's the after affects…."

"Jack, there aren't supposed to be after affects." Sasha said bluntly.

"You guys were really loud, though." He waved his hand. "Amelia, what did she mean?"

"I don't know, Jack."

"Did she cure me?"

"…Yes." There was hesitation in her voice.

"Jack…." Tooth said. "We really don't know."

"But what did she mean by 'he's sicker than you think'?"

"Vhat!"

"Whatcha say, Frostbite?"

Sandy made exclamations above his head, eyes frantic.

"Mother?"

"She said _what_?"

Jack looked at the three women who hadn't had an outburst. "You didn't tell them?"

"There was a lot more to that conversation than that, Jack." Mother Nature said, but she inwardly cringed. Explaining this was going to be absolute _hell_.

"Yeah, I didn't understand the 'godly child' part either."

"God, Jack, you just can't keep your mouth shut today, can you?" Amelia groaned, rubbing her temples. She could understand how he would get a headache from all this.

"They should know."

"You do know who Cielo is, right?" Tooth questioned, giving him a motherly look.

"Yeah."

"Oh, do you now?"

"She's the ancient healer of the universe. She's older than Manny." He looked at Mother Nature pointedly. "She's older than _you_. She started the Latin language and helped it make its way through time."

"Did you eat a textbook, Frostbite?" Bunny gaped.

"No. We may have talked before…."

Mother Nature choked on the eggnog Sandy had given her. "You… you _what_?"

"She was the first spirit to actually talk to me after I was reborn."

 _"When?"_

"1968." Jack, for a moment, got a painful look in his eyes. Then it was gone as he stared at Bunny with a hard expression. "A certain someone met me only a day after."

"Wait… wasn't the Cold War going on during then?" Amelia looked between Bunny and Jack, wondering what'd happened.

"Eh, you're not still mad about that, are ya, Frosty?"

"Bunny, just shut up."

"Alright."

"But… yeah. We just kinda met." Jack rubbed his neck. "There's not much to it. I was in Russia… s-spreading snow, you know, and she just so happened to be there."

"You're sure it was her?" Tooth asked, hesitant on whether or not to push the subject after his stuttering.

"Well, it's kinda hard to forget someone like her."

"And… you understood her then?"

"I thought she was speaking English."

"And she understood you?" Samuel said.

"Yeah… damn, I can _speak_ Latin too?"

"I think you were doing it subconsciously." Mother Nature added, thinking. "If you tried right now, you probably wouldn't be able to say a word."

"Trust me," he sighed. "I've been trying for the last five minutes."

"That still doesn't explain _how_ you're able to understand and speak it." Tooth said seriously. "I mean, sure, you could learn the language—humans do it all the time—but, unless you spent your 300 years learning and relearning Latin, there's no way you should be able to know and understand it."

"Latin is a sacred language in the spiritual world," Amelia said, biting her lip. "A small selection takes place every hundred years, and three spirits are granted the knowledge. Us—you, me, Sasha and Sam—we aren't granted that opportunity. When we reach the age of 10,000, we are given that information. I'm the oldest one of us all."

"But we do already know the language." Sam butted in, looking at Jack. "Latin is a small bit of the Winds' language. We are the only spirits that can speak to the Winds—and we don't even know what we sound like to them."

As if to answer, North (Wind) flew in through an open window, hoisting Jack up in the air.

Then the boy froze.

Amelia startled. "J-Jack?"

He blinked, seemingly speaking without moving his lips.

"Uh… yeah, North, okay, I'm fine, I swear. Yes, I saw Cielo. You knew I could understand her?" he rubbed his cheek like he'd been slapped. "Fine, I'll shut up. Okay, GOODBYE, North!"

Sam laughed, slapping Jack on the shoulder playfully. "You know she just cares."

"Yeah, I do. But she's so overprotective!"

"Would you rather have South?" Sasha rubbed her own cheek after that statement, grinning.

"No, I guess not." He then seemed to remember what had happened just moments before. "Oh, yeah…."

"What happened?" Amelia asked, worried.

"Nothing, nothing… just…"

"Jack?"

"What if I know the language because I only had the Winds to speak to?"

* * *

The dark man walked around, pacing in anger and worry.

"Sire," one of his horses said nervously, knowing their master had mad mood swings. "Could there be a possibility—"

"NO!"

"Sire," another dared to speak, confident. "He doesn't know it is you who—"

"I _know_ that, idiot. But it is Cielo I'm worried about."

"She can't—"

"Heal him? Yes. But they all can sure as hell prepare for it."

"Sire—"

"The spell's in Latin! They could figure out the cure—"

"SIRE!" a beautiful woman stepped out of the shadows, anger playing across her face in the harsh light. Her dress was crafted of silken shadows. Her fingernails were sharp and dark. Her hair was long and curly, laying across her shoulders, small pieces falling around her face.

"You do not—"

"Take out the Winds."

His mouth was agape. "What?"

"The Winds." She waved her hands around. "They'll be there until he's cured. They _know the cure_ , because the cure is _in their language_. All they need is one symptom to show up."

The man cursed. "The blood."

"Yes. And you know that's what comes first. If you truly want him dead, we need to kill each of them before that happens. If anything, it'll speed up the process after that."

"What of the others?"

"The seasonal spirits?" she laughed, white eyes shining dangerously. "They may be weakened, but they won't be killed. The death of their brother _will_ bring them grief, just as you wish."

"Madame, may I ask," a lean, beautiful Pegasus appeared at her side, wings safely tucked at her sides and eyes matching her owner's. "How will we kill the Winds? They're ancient beings."

"Shade has a point." Pitch pointed out, eyes curious. "They're _air_. Nothing can _kill air_."

Kali grinned an insane, twisted grin the held no mercy. "We need our old friend Mirtis?"

" **Mirtis" means "Death" in Lithuanian. Please criticize me and tell me if Google Translate is wrong.**

" **Kali" is the Dark Goddess in Hindu mythology. Please DON"T criticize me on THAT, because for God's sake, this is just a STORY and I don't mean to insult anybody.**

 **Love you all!  
**

 **Mini**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the wait! I just haven't felt as imaginative as I usually do the past couple of days.**

 **Thank you all for the support! You're all AWESOME!**

 **cArrY oN...**

* * *

Chapter Four

They had later—with the help of North, who had originally flown back in the scold Jack—confirmed Jack's theory. Apparently, North's accent brought the Latin out in her words, and, subconsciously, had imprinted the language in his brain.

That was three days ago.

"How is he?"

Mother Nature looked at Bunny, sighing internally. The poor rabbit was more worried than anyone here (well, except herself and her children). "Not good. I could barely get food into his mouth."

"Do you think it's a common sickness?"

"No, that's the problem." She bit her lip. "I don't know _what_ it is. He has symptoms of exactly that—common sicknesses. But then you add on the paralysis, the nightmares—it just doesn't make sense."

"We can't find anything." Tooth came up behind Bunny, worry evident in her eyes. "We've read and reread every book in North's library—there's nothing there that will help us identify whatever Jack has."

Amelia walked out of Jack's room, carrying a half-full water bottle. "There's no way he's gonna be able to eat or drink." She rubbed her face. "We're missing _something_. I know we are—and it's right in front of us."

"What happened?"

"I looked down his throat."

Bunny looked at her, brows furrowed. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's enflamed—soon, he won't be able to breathe properly without a mask."

 _South, I thought they were all contained!_

Amelia perked up. Sam and Sasha ran into the room, eyes wide. "Do you know what North's talking about?"

"No!" Amelia shouted over the howling wind. "I just heard her!"

 _They_ were _contained! All three of them!_

 _But Mirtis is here! And Kali! And Pitch! They're a nightmare come true!_ East screeched, wrapping around Sasha protectively. _Mirtis is the one person we swore never to encounter!_

"Nightmares?" Sam said, looking at his sisters.

"Nightmares…." Amelia said, thinking. "'All three of them'? Wait…."

"It's Pitch!" Sasha screeched. "He poisoned Jack! He's the one!"

"Oh, my, it was so obvious!" Mother Nature screamed, running towards Jack's room. "The nightmares!"

"But who's Mirtis?"

 _Death! She's DEATH! Who knows what she's here for!_

 _East, calm down! Jack isn't dead!_

 _I never said it was him she was after!_

"Kali." Amelia gaped. "Isn't she…."

"The Dark Goddess." North had crashed into the room. He held a small notebook in his hands. "They're here for the Winds!"

 _That's North's mother's notebook!_ East yelled.

 _That's my mother's book! Tell him to open it! I'll read it!_

"North, open the book!" Sam yelled, eyes wider than dinner plates. "North's gonna read it! It's her mother's!"

Just as his chunky fingers touched the worn pages, Amelia, Sam, and Sasha covered their ears, kneeling to the ground.

North was screaming at such a pitch, it rendered them deaf temporarily.

But they all could hear her in their heads. And when I say _all_ , I mean _everybody_.

 _Easty! West, South! WHERE ARE YOU?_

"What happened to the others?" Tooth was covering her ears, tears gathering in her eyes. "Why can we understand her?"

Amelia's hearing was back. "It's a last resort! You're understanding their language right now! This is a last resort that's _never_ been used before!"

 _Mirtis, where the hell are my brothers? Where's East! What did you do to them! MIRTIS!_

"JACK! Jack, I know! I know it hurts! _Jack_!"

"Mother!" Sasha screamed, eyes wide open and staring at the door. "What's happened?"

 _Mirtis, I know you can fucking hear me! Answer me, dammit! MIRTIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JACK? Mirits, what did Kali and Pitch tell you they—_

Suddenly, it all stopped. Silence reigned in all its glory.

"Bunny, are you alright?" Amelia asked, feeling weary and sick to the stomach. He nodded as he stood up.

"Amelia, you look a bit pale." He looked at Sasha and Sam. "You _all_ look a bit pale."

"The Winds," Sasha sobbed, "she killed the Winds."

* * *

"I can't believe that worked!"

Kali chuckled at Pitch's excitement. "Did you think it wouldn't?"

He rubbed his neck. "Well, no, I did, it's just that the Guardians—"

"I was joking, Pitch."

"…Oh."

"You guys are evil." A girl sat, chained up to the wall. Her hair was as black as night, while her skin was whiter than the moon. Her eyes glowed a pupil-less green, her lips pink, and her jeans ripped. A grey sweater hung off her like a rag. Her ears were pointed. Her eyelashes thick. Black wings lay slumped against her back.

"Oh, Mirtis, _we_ aren't evil." Kali laughed. "I mean, which of us killed those ancient beings?"  
"You forced me!"

"You could have given up your life."

"I can't do that—then who would lead the dead to their rightful places?"  
"You are the one with the answer to that question, dear."

She growled, eyes glowing. "You killed them! You killed the winds, Kali, so you might as well shut up and live up to it!"

Kali narrowed her eyes. She slapped the girl, earning a wince. "You better learn your place in this world, girl."

"I already have."

Another slap. "I can't deal with you right now!" she stormed out of the room. Pitch followed in suit, giving Mirtis a harsh look.

She chuckled quietly, looking at the chains. Her wings—no, they weren't feathers—brushed up against the weak metal.

No, they were silver.

They were silver daggers.

Once she was free (stupidly, they hadn't set up any guards), she flew out the nearest window at top speed, eyes revealing her true emotions.

She was ashamed. She was sad.

 _I'm going to make it up to them_ , she thought with a small smile.

 _I'm going to get the Winds back._

* * *

"Oh, God." Amelia said as they took in that information. "This might not kill us, but it's taken away our self-healing abilities. And if Jack lost those…."

Bunny sprinted to his room, not believing what he was hearing. _He's not going to die. He's not going to die. He's not going to die._

 _He's will live._

Mother Nature was hugging Jack, tears streaming from her shut eyes. Jack was pale, paler than _normal_ , that is, and his chest….

Wasn't moving.

Bunny pulled Jack away from the hysterical lady, immediately starting CPR. Jack's eyes were wide open, showing his dull orbs. His dull _grey_ orbs.

"What the hell, Frostbite?" Bunny said as he look at them. "I mean, your eyes aren't supposed to get that colorless when you die… there you go!"

Jack coughed, eyes squeezing shut in pain. His face flushed with red from the effort it took to do so, assuring that he was, in fact, alive. Bunny sighed with relief.

But then he looked at Mother Nature. "Seraphina, look at me."

She did so, cheeks streaked with tears and eyes red.

"He is alive." He started, eyes unflinching. "He is breathing. He has a pulse. He is still _your son_ , and you need to get your act together. I understand being worried and scared—trust me, I do—but if I hadn't gotten here when I had, I can _guarantee_ that we'd have to bury him tomorrow and grieve and cry even more. We need to find out what that's notebook says."

She gulped. "The Winds t-though…."

"Yeah," he rubbed his neck. "They're… dead… but that book—that book holds the cure. The cure is in _their language_. We need you guys to, well, read it."

Amelia rushed into the room. Her grey eyes were streaked with panic and tiredness. "Please come help me prevent Sasha from killing the one person who might be able to help us."

 **I'm sorry it's so short. I've been needing to get ready for meetings and stuff... everything's just happening at once in my life right now XD**

 **Thank you all! Gosh, I just can't say that enough.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Mini**


End file.
